Your in a pickle now Scooby!
by KatieAveryMoore
Summary: They're vampires werewolves and no zombies! Not right! Anyhoo... this is Romance, humor, AND Horror. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first story. Technically.. I've written stories before but they failed so I never published.. Alsoo…. I might act like I have good grammar and know (almost said no instead of know just to prove what Im saying here to you) what my words mean and I spell stuff right and whatnot but I don't most of the time. A lot of the time I use a word that I don't actually know **

**the meaning but it sounds like it fits.**

**Edward and Bella are together in the ACTUAL book that we all take off of and write are own**** little mindless entertaining stories. **

**Preface.**

**3pOv. (Third person dumbass :D)**

They surrounded them and were closing in quickly, she grabbed her loves hand.

"I love you, I love you SO much." He said, which made her sob harder.

"I-I will always love you, I'll mi-miss you." She whispered.

They gripped each other as they prepared for there worlds to end. Together.

Then there was a slight _wooshing_ sound and a small white and black flash. When they all turned and were led away from the two lovers.

They then got up. He picked her up and ran for dear life.

As he ran they heard the flash screaming shrilly while it was ripped apart and killed.

**AN: Ok So I know that was probably the second shortest chapter you've EVER read but two things:**

**One. First story I'll publish even if it does suck MAJORLY. **

**Two. It's the PREFACE! Its allowed to be short so your all going to go WTF just happened!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow that was a rush putting that up there. Whewyy. **

**Bpov**

I was walking to our meadow to visit Edward, my love for all eternity so could go through the usual routine. Suck face until my hormones got to much for him and he had to put a stop to it.

He told me to go there at 1:25 but I wanted to surprise him and be there before him. Than tell him how much I love him think of how lucky it was that I could get such a nice sexy as fuck

guy to like me. Even if he wont let us go farther than first base. I'd left at twelve and was about to break through the shrubbery when I heard

"Mmmm Edward you do it just right ohh yeah. Don't stop, don't stop!"

And of course I also heard heavy breathing grunting and moaning.

Tears streaming down my face, I peaked through the shrubbery to see my best.. No. _Ex_ best friend riding my _Ex_ fiancée like a horsy. I pushed the shrubbery out of the way and stomped next to them until I was a foot away.

"How COULD you Edward! I loved you more than anything! ANYTHING! And Alice you WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed/sobbed.

"Bella go away and let me finish" Edward half groaned.

"I will NOT go! You cant make me!" I sobbed.

Alice. Just. Giggled.

I screamed and tried to push her off. I was surprised when I actually did but it must have been because they were so damn 'distracted'.

Almost as soon as she fell off he was up and pushed me so hard I flew across the meadow. They were back at it before I even hit the tree. That's the last thing I remembered before it went black.

**AN: Soo what'd you think? Are you madd at Edward? Alice? Edward? Edward?  
Should I make the chapters longer or shorter? Hmm hmm? **

**REVIEW chickys **


	3. Tasty dirt? Not really

**AN:Hmmm Im just so EXITED that Im putting this up there. And high five if you thought of Monty Python and The Holy Grail!**

**Weee are the knights who say… NI NI! **

_**Previously**_

_How COULD you Edward! I loved you more than anything! ANYTHING! And Alice you WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed/sobbed._

_"Bella go away and let me finish" Edward half groaned._

_"I will NOT go! You cant make me!" I sobbed._

_Alice. Just. Giggled._

_I screamed and tried to push her off. I was surprised when I actually did but it must have been because they were so damn 'distracted'._

_Almost as soon as she fell off he was up and pushed me so hard I flew across the meadow. They were back at it before I even hit the tree. That's the last thing I remembered before it went black._

**BPOV**

When I woke up everything was slightly hazy and it was very dark. Something had happened but I couldn't quite remember what..

It was bad though. Very bad. I remember that I was supposed to be meeting Edward here today but I must of missed it. I was here.. I think?

Maybe he came be and looked for me but didn't see me. But that's preposterous he's a vampire..

I started walking around in hopes of finding him somewhere and started calling his name.

"Edward! EDWARDD! Can you hear me?" I yelled into the dark.

I ran a hand through my hair and my hand got tangled, I pulled out my flashlight that my gut had told me to bring. Good gut. And looked at my hand. Red. Blood. Bad.

I started running already thinking there must be a threat somewhere though if there was it probably would of already gotten me when I was unconscious. Speaking of.. why WAS I unconscious?

And THAT'S when all the memories flooded back.

I crumpled to the ground and my face contorted with pain as I thought of it and I screamed a loud long wail of anguish and sorrow.

I stayed there in the fetal position on the ground sobbing and not caring whether I died or not.

Was I not good enough? He always told me he loved me but that whole time.. He had been LYING to me?

"WHY?" I screamed into the sky. Taking a step and falling face first in the dirt. "Why?" I whispered this time into the ground, not moving, and DEFINITLY not expecting an answer.

"Because life is unfair, Bella" A southern twang said.

I swiveled around gasping.

"Jasper.." I started to sob again thinking how he was so true. Life is so unfair.

"Shh sh come here. Im sorry, Im so sorry" He said soothingly, I could see the grief in his eyes and I could hear it in his voice, I hugged him. I hugged him long and I hugged him hard while I cried myself to sleep then and there in his arms. All the while he was rubbing my back, soothing circles.

"Jas-jasper Im sorry you m-must feel as bad as I doo… if n-not worse" I mumbled right as I was fading away.

I heard him say something that sounded a lot like,

"Me to darlin', me to."

**AN: Eh? Eh?**

**Yeah I know you expected it.. BUT. Review and next time your upset I'll have jasper make everything better :D (she sighs dreamily…) ANYHOO….**

**Just review. Now. Lol**

**Ta ta until next time chickys I think three chapters in one night is suitable.**

**There will be another tomorrow. DON'T WORRY!**

**OH! And AmandaWhitlockMeraz14 I think I'll probably do a little of both. This time I put up three tonight but I'll put long ones up also.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hiii Im back. I almost broke my promise to you guys and didn't write a chapter… Im having writers block you see… SO if anyone thinks that today's chapter is suckyy. Wellll you can SUCK IT!**

**JPOV**

Esme, Emmett and I were all out hunting when I heard a scream. I just shrugged it off

thinking it was two hikers messing around.

I started on my way.. I ran through the trees while clearing my mind as I saw a herd of

deer. I took down the buck and started quenching my thirst when something that smelled

MUCH more appetizing drifted in front of my nose. I stood, knowing that I shouldn't but

since I was in full on hunting mode I couldn't very well stop. I ran to the appetizing

smell land was about to break through the trees to get it when I heard

"Mmmm Edward right there uh uh uh" Moan. That was NOT Bella talking and it made me stop right in my tracks.

I stepped through the shrubbery to see my wife, fucking, my BROTHER.

"Grrrrrrrr" I muttered under my breath, to quiet to hear. They must of gone over the edg cause I heard,

"Edward EDWARRRDD IM GONNA CU- OMFGGGG!"

And

"Alice Im about to CUMMMMMM, mmmm yeah."

They must of smelled another vampire now that they finally weren't to 'busy' to notice.

They flip/jumped up and ran off. Putting there close back on as they went.

I walked into his meadow. Wonderful he decided to defile his and Bella's spot as well as my heart. Sob sob.

Wait a minute.. BELLA! Zomg I TOTALLY forgot about her!

Speaking of humans… Where was that human smell from earlier?

I looked around for a minute than found none other than the infamous Bella. She was bleeding out of her head and she was laying at the penis of a tree. WTF? She must've seen them. But why is she bleeding?

It was several hours later when she finally decided to wake up. "Edwardd?"

She obviously didn't see them. She got up and started calling around.. Edward! EDWARD?" Ughh. She than ran a hand in her hair and stopped suddenly pulled out a flashlight (random) and looked at her hand and gasped when it was red. She started running. Silly Bella. If there was a threat it obviously would of already gotten her. She must've realized that also so she stopped and suddenly crumpled to the ground. The pain that was coming off her almost sent ME to the ground as well. She got up screamed

"WHY!" To the sky, took a step fell whispered why again than just stopped moving. So I said

"Cause life isn't fair, Bella" She gasped and turned around.


	5. Authors note READ!

**AN: OK so I know most people don't read these because I don't read them either.  
BUT. If i don't get more reviews Im gonna hold the rest of the story hostage. Took this from you april. Lol. But back to the matter at hand. Im feeling neglected guys. Only three reviews?  
I mean I know its not perfect but I didn't think It was THAT suckish… Especially for my first one… This is my baby people. And If I don't get more reviews Im gonna deep fry my babby and eat him.**

**(Not a real baby. The story is my baby. Just for those retarded people that know of fanfiction. I love the retards though so don't go feeling neglected.)**

**OK And one last thing. I am having some serious writers bridge block. Ok? Basically I know what I want to do but I have some chapters to fill in before I do that and I cant think of the right filling so I might be needing some help with this ok? But I want at least ONE review per chapter ok?**


	6. Alice I forgive you

**AN: Alright so even though I put up my authors note for the last one I want you all to read it and I know what Im doing is kind of pointless seeing as how I was rather upset about it last time but I just feel like writing so I'll write a but THAN I'll hold it hostage.. MWA HA HA ITS FOOLPROOF! BUT I GOT A REVIEW SO NEENER NEENER :P! :D**

**APOV**

_Oh god, what have I done? Bella must HATE me now, why? Why would I be stupid enough to do this to her?_

_She was my best friend, and I cheated on my husband. Why? I can't believe it.._

_And she even SAW us.._

_WHY did I giggle? She pushed me off of him and he got pissed, poor Bella._

_He pushed her so she flew across the meadow and hit a tree, god. I need to make this right. I will make this right, NOW._

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of that particular memory... I DID have to make this up to her... But how?

I went to the grocery store bought some Ben and Jerry's Ice cream, Half gallon, Bought the movie "Fired up" One of her all time favorite shows and some chrysanthemums (Flowers) and drove to her house. On the way there I text her about 15 times saying how sorry I was

_**1. Bella Im so so sorry.**_

_**2. Bella I cant believe I did that**_

_**3. Please forgive me!  
4. BELLAA! **___

_**5. Why wont you answer?**_

_**6. Ok that was a stupid question, I just cheated on my husband and your fiancée cheated on you.**_

_**7. Bella please at least give me a chance to explain!**_

_**8. It was for YOUR own good!**_

_**9. Alright fine I'll tell you anyways. **_

_**10. I saw a vision. Of that, happening, and I chose to ignore it saying I would never do that to you. But when I decided to ignore it I got another one immediately after!  
11. Do you want to know what it was of?**_

_**12. It was of you, and Edward, doing IT. If you get my drift. And you decided not to do it… you didn't want to go through with it you see. But he said bull and did it anyways, he RAPED you Bella. And than he killed you, not on purpose of course. But you see that had made you bleed and he couldn't help it and DRAINED YOU DRY! **_

_**13. Bella you were terrified, Edward is insane ,INSANE. **_

_**14. I HAD to do it, Bella! He would of killed you! There was no other way to do this, I tried every single other way. It always ends up with you dead. Except this one! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_**15. Well I guess your not gonna forgive me… But so you know… Nevermind I'll tell you in a sec.**_

I pulled up at her house and knocked on the door. Charlie was there, he didn't look happy.

"Alice, would you know why Bella didn't come home last night and when she finally did come home she was with Jasper, she was balling her eyes out about Edward or something?"

Ahh shit.

"I know. That's why I came here…"

"Than go cheer her up and make her forget about that Edward slime. Apparently he cheated on her. Wow I bet the girl must have been SUCH a slut."

My eyes stung a bit. "Yeah probably, Can I go see her now?"

Charlie moved over and started drinking his beer. I moved past him and went to Bella's room. The fuck?

I smelled Jasper... This is NOT right!

I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and the door opened to show me a Bella. Who looked NOTHING like the Bella I knew. Her eyes were red and teary, her cheeks were swollen and her face was red.

"What do you want, Alice?" Her voice sounded like she hadn't been talking for days and at the same time like she'd been crying and screaming nonstop.

"Did you get my texts?" She nodded, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

I choked back a sob.

"Bella I HAD to! I couldn't lose you! I _couldn't_! You're my sister! I did this so I wouldn't lose you yet I still lost you…"

I looked at her pleadingly and heartbroken.

She bit her lip, and went back to her bed.

"Fineeee, I _forgive _you." She hissed.

I frowned but went into her room and sat next to her…

"I got you some stuff" She groaned.

"Clothes?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ben and Jerry's, Fired up, and CRYSANTHEMUMS!" Her eyes lit up, but she tried to cover it up by rolling her eyes.

"Damn Alice, how can I be mad at you when you're so... Soo… Alicy!"

I chuckled. Again.

We watched Fired up and she slowly got closer to me again. She was soon going to be my best friend again.

"Alice, I forgive you."

**AN: Ok so I was going to make it longer but then I decided to just make it another chapter later. **

**Also I know that you guys don't like Alice but you really should. This chapter needed to happen.**


	7. Ta Ta For Now TTFN

**AN: Ok so mama4dukes Jasper is going to forgive her but not for a while. Than a little later he will but he doesn't take her back. I prefer Bella and jasper to Edward and Bella anyday!**

**But still thank you for the FIVE reviews Thanks. It makes me feel very loved. Very. (SARCASM)**

**Though the five that actually DO review I appreciate it very very much!**

**Jpov (Go JASPER!)**

I carried her home. Looking down at her and wondering how Edward could cheat on this delicate little flower.

"Jasper can you come to my room?" She mumbled.

"Oh. Uhh, sure Bella."

She nodded and went inside. Once she was inside I went in through the window in her room.

Her room was nice. Simple. Grey and pink walls, grey and pink comforter. Glass see through desk. Mac computer. And a flat screen Tv.

I laid on her bed and waited for her to get in her room. When she opened the door, she kind of hesitated but then kept walking and got on the bed. When she got there she sat cross legged and put her head in her hands.

"Why would they do that to us?"

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know. I wish they hadn't but, between us two, I wasn't really in love with Alice anymore, she had to tell me something a while ago but I was too busy and I ignored her. We had been growing farther apart and personally you and Edward weren't to close either. I know you thought you were but he treated you as more of a toy than anything. He kept you away from your friends he would NEVER let you see Jacob, your ex boyfriend. He didn't let you do anything. ANYTHING."

"True but, he was my first love… I don't know what to do without him." Yeah. Of course.

"Darlin' you can love more than once… My first love was with a girl named Maria. I met her down south."

She nodded and leaned back.

"I suppose" she looked doubtful.

"Bella lying to me is useless you're a horrible liar and Im an empath. It just doesn't work darlin'."

She blushed and looked down.

"Jasper… do you think… maybe… you could… stay here… tonight? I mean cause Edward used to stay with me and you don't have to its just weird to be alone now…" she mumbled.

"Sure Bella."

She hugged me and looked up at me, I looked back. Her heartbeat sped up a little and she blushed, I started to lean down a little bit when I heard Charlie walking upstairs and I ran into the closet, and she giggled.

Her dad came in and said goodnight and went to bed.

I stayed there for the rest of the night until she fell asleep. I stayed until she woke up but when she did I left before she could get out of post-sleepiness. I meant to leave earlier but she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep I found myself not able to leave.

But at about 8:34 I heard,

"…Jasper…?" then I left. Bolted up out of bed out the window onto the ground and back to the house.

When I got back to the house everyone looked pale. Except for Edward and Alice. They looked, smug? No Edward did Alice looked… upset, guilty, and regretful.

I asked what was wrong and I heard Carlisle say something about what happened in the meadow. And I sat down. Esme said,

"But there's more…"

What could there possibly be to say after the rest of the family found out?

"Were leaving."

Oh.

**AN: Ohhhh yeeeaaahhh. Ok so did you like it yes or no please. Im watching FINDING NEMO ! High Fives!**


	8. Edwards girl, or so he thinks

**AN: Alrighty. So I have nothing to say on this authors note really. Oh except I found a reason for the name of this storyyyy :D **

**You'll find out later. Just keep reading, just keep reading. Sorry I told you I was watching finding Nemo… xD**

**Bpov**

I woke up and was still in post sleepiness when I heard some rustling…

"…Jasper…?" I felt my bed get lighter and there was a slight breeze and I was fully awake.

Odd.

I wasn't sad about Edward cheating on me anymore… Or alice… I still cried all day long but pffft everyone has there own way to cope. I went and took a shower and brushed my teeth AND changed into my PJ's. When I got back I had 15 unread messages on my phone and 2 missed calls. The fuck?

I looked at the calls first… One from Mike and one from Angela. I called Angela back first.

"_Hey Ang, whats up?"_

"_Nothing B, Mike, Ben , Jess, and I wanted to go see a movie on Sunday though."_

"_Sure, is that why mike called?"_

"_Yeah I think Jess texted you to."_

"_Ok… how many times?"_

"_Ummm I don't know? Hahaha why?"_

"_Just wondering"_

"_Ok hey Ben invited me over for lunch and Im almost there so I'll see you Sunday at 5:00"_

"_Ok see ya then."_

I hung up the phone and looked at the messages the first one was from Jess, It said

_**ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE WOMAN! **___

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Jess… wow. I was reading the other ones from Alice… UGH. When I got another one. 

_**Well I guess your not gonna forgive me… But so you know… Nevermind I'll tell you in a sec.**_

What was that supposed to mean. Oh by the way by the end of the other messages

I was bawling. Alice did that. She gave up the love of her life, and risked being loathed by the rest of her family… just so she could keep me?

I heard a knock downstairs than a few minutes later a knock on my door. I answered it. WOAH.

"Alice."

"Did you get my messages Bella?"

No Shit? You sent me a message? On the phone that Im holding? Weird.

Ok so maybe Im still a little upset.

"Im really truly sorry Bella wil you please please please forgive me? I did this so as not to lose you! But it made me lose you!"

She looked at me pleadingly and I had no other choice but to forgive her. Ugh.

"Fine. I forgive you!"

"Yaaayy!" I went and sat on the bed and she came over and we watched Fired up while I ate Ben and Jerry's until I felt sick and fell asleep.

When I woke up she was gone. Oh how I wish vampires could sleep. Then she would still be here. Boo-hoo. I cant believe I actually miss her.

But than she did it for well I'll see her soon.

Im gonna go eat some breakfast.

**Jpov**

"Were leaving."

Oh.

"Ohh hell nah. Im not leaving forks or Bella, to be with you" I pointed at Edward "and you!" I pointed at alice.

"Jasper you have to come with us!" Rose pleaded…

"Rose Im not gonna stay another minute in the house with THEM! You cant honestly expect me to live the rest of eternity with them, really. And leave Bella alone when LAST night I told her I would be there. As a friend. And Im not going back on my promise. Because unlike SOME people I actually keep my promises." I said as I sent a pointed glare at Edward and Alice.

"I made nice with Bella, I told her why I did it and she understands completely and Im SO glad she does. I messed up and Jasper Im so sorry but we _WERENT_ meant to be together. I was just wondering if you would ever find it in your heart to forgi-" She stopped talking as she had a vision.

She started shaking and than collapsed.

**Apov**

_2010_

_October 15_

_Jasper and Bella in an abandoned house, windows were broken, furniture was piled against the door._

_Jasper and Bella were hugging eachother and kissing passionately but urgently like they wouldn't have enough time to see each other. Bella pulled jasper's shirt off and started feeling his body, Jasper then takes her shirt off and grips her breast with one hand reaches behind her and grips the bra's clip and unclips it easily._

_He throws it across the room and Bella moans,_

"_Jasp-jasp-jasper!"_

_As he takes her nipple into his mouth, the other one into his hand. She puts her hands in his hair and—_

I was taken out of my vision by the sound of steel on steel, which could only mean one thing, Edward saw my vision.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Edward roared as he flung himself at Jasper.

Jasper tried to move but he was taken by surprise and Edward pinned him to the ground easily, until Emmett noticed what in the hell just happened and so did Jasper.

Almost simultaneously Emmett gripped Edward by the collar of his polo and Jasper flipped over and started snarling.

Edward tried to reach him but Emmett's hold was stronger than a vampire's death grip. (WOAH!)

So he basically looked like a retarded puppet.

"What the FUCK, Edward!" Jasper snarled.

Jpov

"What the FUCK, Edward!" I snarled.

"Bella is mine, _mine, _understand? I didn't GIVE her permission to see you. I didn't give YOU permission to see HER. So don't even fuckingtouch her you understand me? She is mine you son of a bitch! I'll kill you if you think about it!" He hissed.

Ooh scary.

Carlisle turned to Alice, but she was gone.

**AN: Ehh? Ehhh? Do none of my fan people's read at night? I mean I knw the title isn't the best but the story is good! Stephanie M. Had a dream about twilight at an uber amount of money. I had a dream about this! But do I have more than SIX reviews even? Noooo. Sorry Im tired. Long day too my mom and I have been fighting a lot.**

**Soo.. I was wondering. What if I killed myself? Life's been pretty shitty I have a legitimate reason to also.**

**I think maybe I will.**

**Jk. Suicidals are retarded and selfish.**

**Just like Edward! Ok bye for now guys. Lol my cousin is coming over tomorrow (Technically today..). The other chick in my profile pic? But yeah Idk if I'll be able to put a chapter up but I'll try my damdest. Ok I think I've said enough. See ya!**


	9. Jealous are we?

**AN: Im sure there are a few of you out there who are rather upset with me but why don't YOU try making a story! You cant drop everything to keep writing and writing and writing!**

**Im good now. Got it out of my system, but anyways Im sorry for the long wait you guys… **

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_JPOV:_

_"What the FUCK, Edward!" I snarled._

_"Bella is mine, mine, understand? I didn't GIVE her permission to see you. I didn't give YOU permission to see HER. So don't even fuckingtouch her you understand me? She is mine you son of a bitch! I'll kill you if you think about it!" He hissed._

_Ooh scary._

_Carlisle turned to Alice, but she was gone._

**APOV**

I ran as soon as no one was paying attention…

To the forest, a long ways away. I need to think, I need to find the rest of the vision, I need to know what happened.

Here's a good spot.

_2010_

_October 15_

_Jasper and Bella in an abandoned house, windows were broken, furniture was piled against the door._

_Jasper and Bella were hugging each other and kissing passionately but urgently like they wouldn't have enough time to see each other. Bella pulled jasper's shirt off and started feeling his body, Jasper then takes her shirt off and grips her breast with one hand reaches behind her and grips the bra's clip and unclips it easily._

_He throws it across the room and Bella moans,_

_"Jasp-jasp-jasper!"_

_As he takes her nipple into his mouth, the other one into his hand. She puts her hands in his hair and—_

_suddenly theres a loud noise like something is trying to get inside the door, Bella tries to turn around but Jasper doesn't let her, _

_he runs up the stairs on to the second floor, carrying her, angling her body away from the door so she cant see._

"_Why did this happen Jasper? Why?"Bella sobbed._

_He looked at her , "I don't know, I really don't know"_

_All of a sudden there was a noise different from the first, like furniture being moved across a wood floor, Bella screamed._

Jpov

I followed alice's sent as did everyone else, when we got there we found her sitting, staring at nothing, seeing nothing, we thought she was having a vision but then she said…"no… NO!" And then she got up and ran, faster then ever before, even faster then that scum Edward, and she was gone before anyone knew what had happened,

I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't let us find her, So I went to Bella's house.

Bpov:

I was humming Don't stop believin' by Journey when he showed up,

"What do YOU want?" I hissed it but my heart and my head were having a battle.

I knew I shouldn't love Edward anymore but it was only a few days ago that it happened and I did,

I wished I didn't, but I did.

So I put on my grouchy face and tried to pretend I wasn't interested.

"The same thing you want Bella, _my_ love, _my_ darling." He said smugly, "I wouldn't let you have it before but now its all yours."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I said as I backed up.

"You know what I'm talking about, silly little girl." He said as he walked forward.

Before I could respond he had his arms wrapped around me and his cold pale lips pressed against mine, I remembered a time when I loved that, now it made me want to vomit my Cap'n'Crunch I had this morning.

I tried to push him away but he held me in place, like a steel grip I couldn't move,

He then shoved me on the bed and I cried out in pain as my wrist land underneath me, twisted the wrong way.

He got on top of me and ripped my shirt off, to reveal my modest bra.

"That just wont do," He sneered, and got off of me, and looked through my shelves.

He dug through them until he found a very skimpy, lacy bra that alice had gotten for me.

"Put this on. NOW!" He commanded.

"N-No, you cant make me!" He sneered and violently yanked me forward until I was close enough for him to put it on me himself, I tried to get away but he was to quick and he twisted my already slightly wounded wrist.

"Aah!" I cried "Stop that hurts!"

But he just twisted it and put the bra on me.

Then he again shoved me back on the bed and jumped on top of my waist,

Ripping my pants off to reveal my slightly more lacy underwear, luckily they worked for him becausae I didn't have to change them.

He then got on top of me and ripped the bra we went to so much trouble to get on, off of me and gazed down at my breasts,

He smugly watched them.

"Mine" he sneered.

And then he cupped both of them and bounced them up and down for a bit, I squirmed too get away but he squeezed his legs around my waist and grabbed both of my arm's and put them over my head, I could barely breathe but I needed to get away. He then took his other hand and squeezed to roughly on my breast and took his mouth and bit down too hard on the other, causing the skin too almost break.

I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach.

I was nauseous.

He then got off the bed and took his pants off, he yanked me forward roughly shoved me down on my knees in front of him and shoved my mouth on to his too hairy dick.

He grasped a fistful of my hair and shoved my head back and forth shoving his hips forward making his dick touch the back of my throat making me cough and gag. He shoved it too far back and I almost passed out, then suddenly his weasly little cock was torn out of my mouth when I looked up and jasper was there, he had pinned Edward up against a wall. He looked … like a vampire. Very angry, very very angry.

JPOV:

I was running to Bella's house when I noticed Edward hadn't actually been with us when we were looking for Alice.

Whatever, he probably stayed at the house.

As I ran, I realized that I might be starting to like Bella, maybe more then a friend… I know I shouldn't, my wife and her fiancée just cheated on us but I think I was starting to fall for her.

I thought about that on the way to the house, and I smelled him. Edward.

I burst into a faster sprint and climbed up her window and saw Bella giving Edward head, tears streaming down her angelic little face, That scum Edward yanking her head back and forth, she choked and gagged,

I blew a gasket, I burst forward and next thing I knew I was holding Edward by the neck two feet above the ground.

He looked at me and grinned, "You want a turn to, Jazzica?"

My vision turned red and I squeezed my hold on his neck.

I threw him out the window and jumped out after him I ripped his arms off, then threw them miles away.

He screamed in pain,

"If you ever touch her again it will be more then your arms ripped off!"I growled

He sped away.

I ran into the room and held Bella, I held her while she cried, while she slept, and I held her the next morning.


	10. z word

**Okkaayyy FILLER TIME! I'm kind of skipping ahead so I can fill some more then that so yeah, the rest of the day after that is all in your head, use your imagination, or any other sayings you can come up with, but yeah now she is at the movie! Yay!**

Bpov (Go jasper! Heh heh heh)

"These crawfish are really good, huh, Scoob?"

"MHMM RAGGY!"

I laughed at the childish little cartoon we were watching, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island…

I don't know why but everybody (including me) really wanted to see a kid movie or a scary movie so we all settled for this.

I rested my arm on the armrest (You'd never know what those things are for [arm rest], judging by the name and all, I mean seriously you'd think they would at least give it a name close to what its use was.) and almost immediately after, I felt another hand on top of mine, Mike…

I liked him as a friend and all, I even tried dating him once but we just weren't the same, although we were good friends I knew he wanted to take it a step further again.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I whispered to Jess

"Okay, I'll tell you if anything interesting happens." I grinned at her in thanks.

I went to the lobby but I didn't really have too pee, I just started feeling very claustrophobic (ßWoot! I spelled that right on the first try! No dictionary needed!) and needed to get some fresh air.

I bought a soda and walked outside to get some fresh air, texting my friends telling them I felt ill and decided to go home.

As I was walking home I decided to check out the bookstore real quick and decided I would just call Charlie and have him come pick me up.

I was looking through some books, when there was a very loud pop/bang outside.

I wanted to go look outside but mama didn't raise no fool! In this case I was actually my dad but shtilllll…. (I meant to say shtill not still. Get over it grammar freaks!) I knew it was a gunshot, so I peeked through the books out the window and saw that a woman had shot a man, she seemed to be shaking and crying and she then dropped the gun so I ran outside and kicked it out of her reach as quick as a snake, I like to thinks so anyways…

She was stuttering about how he had attacked her and then bit her, drawing blood.

The first thing that came to mind was psychotic , then the person stood up, the next thing I thought was vampire, then I saw that there were multiple bite marks on its shoulder and neck with flesh and tendon's hanging out, I saw that the bullet hole went straight through its chest, I saw that its skin was brown and there was blood dripping from its mouth, possibly a little flesh, I saw that there were two or three behind it. Worst of all, I saw that they were coming straight for me, and I had already kicked he gun away.

I ran, not wanting to think the next thing that came to mind, and I didn't want to sound cliché but I was scared shitless and I just hoped they couldn't run very fast.

"God fucking damn zombies!"

I chanced a look behind me and found that they could actually run rather fast, good thing my car was only two blocks away…..

Jpov

Ever since that _creep_ Edward had put his hand on Bella I couldn't stop thinking about how I should of ripped his most loved appendage off instead of his arms.

I could never ever in no fucking way or universe ever forgive that fucking creep.

He and my wife slept together, and then he molested Bella's mouth with his puny little chicken dick., causing her to gag and cry.

I was walking into the Cullen house, figuring no one would bother me seeing as they were all to busy packing because they were all just going to run away. Edward and I no longer spoke, big surprise there, we didn't even so much as glance at each other, unless they were threatening "I-want-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-even-though-you-don't-sleep-anymore" glares.

When I walked into the house everyone was sitting in the living room around Alice, apparently she had come back, with another vision.

Apparently something was going down with Bella, apparently it was in Port Angelos, apparently my family tried to stop me before I could go save her, apparently I was too fast and was already on my motorcycle, the engine started, by the time they got to where I was standing, apparently they tried to run after me, apparently they weren't fast enough and I was speeding down the road. Not stopping for anything.

A little while later I was in Port Angelos following Bella's sent with my vampire speed, instead of my motorcycle, for I didn't want to warn her perpetrators that I was coming. I wanted to kill them silently, slowly, and painfully, if they so much as pulled a hair off of sweet little Bella's head. (Possessive much? I like to think not. ;] )

I found her running away from four hoodlums, I ran up to her and grabbed her, and put her behind me, I looked at the four expecting thugs, I saw a whole different sight, at first I thought they might be crack heads.

But then I quickly noted the flesh and blood between the teeth, the clammy gray skin hanging loosely off there body's, and the multiple punctures, bight marks I think, on there necks and shoulders. I ran towards them and ripped one of there heads off, but not before they could swipe me one on the arm, which I thought nothing of sense I was a vampire and no living thing besides Werewolves could hurt me, if they tried hard enough.

But I was in for a surprise when I looked down and saw venom coming out of my arm, just like blood except venom-y-er…..

I knew something was wrong with these things so I ran towards Bella, picked her up and hugged her to me, and ran, ran as fast as I could forgetting about the motorcycle, forgetting about the fact that people may see me. With only one thought on my mind, getting this angel in my arms to safety.

Bpov

Jasper and I were back at my house now, Charlie wasn't back yet…. I figured he would be fine, I was pacing like shit around the room though, Jasper sending me calming waves, it was helping a little but HOLY SHIT BALLS! I Just freaking saw a ZOMBIE! That thought sent a whole new round of anxiety on me and I started pacing faster.

"Bella! Stop pacing already okay? Your gonna wear a hole in your floor!" Jasper said, making me jump seeing as how neither one of us had spoken quite yet.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Jasper? I cant just sit around and do nothing while those-those things are out there!" I couldn't say the Z-word again. It just freaked me out WAAAYYY too much….

"Bella!" Next thing I knew I was engulfed by a pair of strong arms "Your starting to scare me, okay? I'm freaked out right now too but we need to tell my family okay?"

"Okay your right Jasper, lets go." He looked relieved and he called Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle? We need to talk, yes, yes its about that. Should she? Charlie? Okay I'll tell her, don't forget to tell them to- okay I just want to make sure. Okay see you in a few." He snapped the phone shut and looked at me.

Go pack your stuff, and call your dad telling him you'll be spending the night at our house with Alice.

Tell him Edward is on vacation and wont be back for a little while okay?"

I nodded, to numb to answer, this was all starting to have an otherworldly feel to it, I went to the bathroom and packed all my toiletries and shower toiletries, something told me I would need them.

I then went into my room and saw that jasper had lugged out a suitcase from under my bed and had started throwing random clothes in there, Bra's. panties, Pj's and other things.

He then stuffed my toiletry bag into my suitcase picked it up, and carried me downstairs, I didn't want to call so I left Charlie a note.

Jasper picked me up and we zoomed off to the Cullen house I used to know and love, and maybe was beginning to love again, but because of someone else this time.

The way he cared about me, it wasn't possessive and creepy, like Edwards had been, I think I was really beginning to like Jasper as more then a friend.

While we were running I lifted up my hand and ran it through his hair, I felt him shudder slightly and then I leaned my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes, next thing I knew I was at the Cullen house.

Jpov

When she ran her tiny little smooth hand through my tangled hair I knew that I wanted her as more then a friend, I shuddered at the pleasure it had brought me, it surprised me at how much this delicate petal had of an affect on me.

When we got to the house she let out this huge yawn and I knew she needed sleep.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. Bella will be sleeping in my room tonight while we discuss the matters at hand, That's okay with you right Bella?" I asked hoping I hadn't been too pushy,

"Of course Jasper, I trust you.." She mumbled sleepily.

I fought back a smile when she said that and ran her into my room and tucked her in.

I ran back downstairs and they said," We already know about them, we should finish them off before they kill too many humans."

"No you don't understand, they can hurt us to, they cut my skin open just earlier today, when I was protecting Bella. They can _hurt us_."

Bpov

I had a dream, in my dream I was being eaten by a bunch of Z-words and they were so hot, searing hot. I couldn't move, the pain kept me in place. Then I looked up and saw Edward standing over me laughing, as he started to unzip his pants, to show me his cock, his gross smelly cock, he shoved it in my mouth and I couldn't breathe! I could see the headlines now, "Girl choked to death on cock of Ex- boyfriend while being eaten alive by Zombies"

"No, NO! Help me, Jasper!" That's when I woke up, Jasper was holding me in his arms with a concerned look on his face,

"Are you alright, Bella?" I blushed

"Yeah, yeah sorry, just a bad dream" I said sheepishly

"Oh okay, well you started calling my name so I only thought it my civic duty to try to help you, ma'am."

He winked on the last word, putting on his southern charm.

"He ha ho ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh now your in for it woman!" he Put a little Scottish accent in there and I giggled. He started to tickle me,

squeezing my sides until I could hardly breath.

"Jasper stop it! Hee hee! Stop IT! He he he!" I giggled

"Alright I'll stop, just for you." He winked.

I smiled at him, and then hugged him, "Jasper I'm so scared, what were those things?"

"I don't know Darlin'."

"Jasper?" I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, hoping I didn't ruin my whole relationship with him.

"Yes, Darlin'?" He looked at me.

His eyes searing into mine.

"Jasper will you kiss me?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

"I thought you would never ask me, Isabella."

And then his lips found mine.

And I saw fireworks behind my eyes, as his lips molded perfectly with mine.

**ALLRIGHTYYY THEN! I know there was a sudden change but I warned you all there would be zombies, and honestly I kind of even don't want to do the whole zombie thing anymore because its SOOO boring, but If I didn't it would be ubér cliché. So I'm still going to. I'm just hoping it isn't half assed.**

**:D**

**Okay soooo, I know that was also Kind of lame, but give it a chance, it will get better. Toodles for now Because I have school tomorrow and its already 1:31 PM! SLEEPY TIME!**


End file.
